


Collecting Acorns

by Funqpop



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Brick is a gentleman, Brick knows sign language because he's already Cody's friend, Cody collects acorns, Cody is mute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, Sign Language, drabble? Ya I still dunno if that's what this is.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funqpop/pseuds/Funqpop
Summary: Prompt: I left my bag at the park and you saw that it was mine so you chased after me to give it back and now you want to know why I have a bag full of acorns and no umbrella ‘cuz it’s rainingPrompt at https://fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com/post/146086641765/shipping-prompts
Relationships: Cody Anderson & Brick McArthur (Total Drama), Cody Anderson/Brick McArthur (Total Drama)
Kudos: 1





	Collecting Acorns

It was a rainy day, the droplets falling onto the greenery around the park. Brick was walking around, he didn't expect anyone to be out and about. He was looking at some frogs hopped around the lake that came into the park. Brick always loved frogs, they were neat. That's when he stumbled upon a bag on the bench. He quickly realized it was Cody's bag! He also saw lots of acorns in it, which was confusing. He ran around looking for Cody, he finally found him and noticed he didn't have an umbrella. He moved to Cody's side, knowing his umbrella had space for two. Cody looked at him, the smaller teen had been shivering from the cold. Brick offered Cody a smile, which was returned with a slight blush forming on Cody's face. "So... Found your bag for ya." he holds up the bag as a few acorns fall out. Cody picks them back up and puts them back in, he should get a bigger back when he comes to collect acorns. "So why do you have a ton of acorns in your bag?" Brick asks, Cody proceeds to start signing with his hands after he gets his bag on. 'It's for the squirrels at my house, they can't get too many acorns in my neighborhood.' he signs. Brick found this cute, almost as cute as Cody was already. He kisses Cody's forehead without a thought, causing Cody to blush. "I love you, ya know that?" Brick says. Cody blushes as he signs 'Me too', looking away. Cody's heart was racing and so was Bricks. Brick took Cody's hand. "Let's go to your house, we can watch something and have a sleepover. It can be a date." He suggests. Cody happily nods and they talk off to feed the squirrels and have a movie night sleepover.


End file.
